The Silent Princess
by darkangel19
Summary: Tariendina,Thranduil's firstborn,meets and falls in love with Anaton, a ranger. She gives up her immortality for him,following him to the South where he was needed,despite her sister's suspicions. Anaton showed her much love,but then a great battle is fou
1. Mine 1 in elvish

*Tariendina, Anaton, Arlena, and Laphaela so far are my own characters.  All others belong to Tolkien, unless I state otherwise.  And if you see a character that you do not know but I have also not noted in the list, then please email me to ask who that is in case I forgot to put him/her down on my list.  Diola lle thank you.

Mirkwood thought it would never sing in celebration during the years that the Last Alliance was off at Mordor, fighting the dark lord Sauron for the free will of the free peoples of Middle-Earth.  But on the same day that Isildur took up his father's sword to soon give freedom to the enslaved people, a princess was born to Thranduil, King of Mirkwood.  Although Thranduil wasn't there to witness the birth of his firstborn, the elf maids of Mirkwood were there to view the beauty of the first daughter of Thranduil.  Her skin, white as cream, and her hair like an abundance of gold.  

That night, all who dwelled in Mirkwood at the moment raised their glasses to the young princess.  But, strangely, the baby never cried very much, but would mostly stare at the faces of the elves around her, and the beauty of the woods of her home.  So the Queen of Mirkwood named her Tariendina, the Silent Princess.  

*^*^*^*^*^*

Nearly three thousand years had passed since the day Sauron was destroyed and the free peoples of Middle-Earth were once again truly free.  It was the day of Tariendina's birthday, and there was great happiness in the air.  The elves were getting ready for her birthday, whether it would be making cakes and cooking many different foods (there were going to be visitors other than elves that night) or putting up decorations for the party, and then later, the ball.  

Tariendina stayed in the kitchens with her youngest sister, Laphaela, baking her special cake that she made on the birthday of ever elf in the forest and on the birthday of any visitor that happened to come.  She was teaching Laphaela, once again, how to make it, for Laphaela never stayed long enough to watch and hear all the instructions; preferring to leave after only a few minutes of watching to help the decorators.  Even Legolas, Tariendina's oldest brother, though still about 60 years younger, could sit still long enough to watch and listen to the instructions, though he never baked the cake, preferring to help with the set-up of games and activities.  

"Laphaela, remember to stir the icing slowly," Tariendina said, watching as Laphaela stirred the icing as fast as she could so she could get outside sooner.  Laphaela gave a slight whine and stirred slower, but barely.  

"Alright Laphaela, then go outside if you wish.  I'll finish the rest of the cake," Tariendina said, wincing as she saw some icing splatter everywhere as Laphaela lost control of the spoon and it flew out of her hands.  Laphaela gave her a grateful look and ran outside, leaving Tariendina alone in the oven room, which was full of ovens of different shapes and sizes.  Tariendina gave a slight smile as she watched Laphaela rush outside, swing at Legolas with her fist for squirting some water at her, then rush to the field where the ball was to take place.  She smiled and finished with the icing and took the cake out of the oven.  She finished with the cake's decoration and, with two other elves, carry it to the outside table where the rest of the refreshments where.  She washed her hands and then went to her room for the remaining hour before the party was going to start.  

Tariendina sat at her table with a quill in her hand, a blank page in her diary in front of her, and started writing while waiting for the celebrations to start.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Tariendina was having a great time at her party, and it was time for the ball.  The elf musicians played their instruments while elves and visiting men and women sang.  Tariendina sat at the side, watching as Laphaela danced with one of the Rangers that had visited, and saw Legolas dancing with an elf maiden returning from a trip to the Havens who had cut short her visit just for Tariendina's birthday.  Tariendina watched the couples dance, and wished silently that she had a partner.  She was beautiful, but didn't have many friends because she was very quiet and usually took company from her siblings or her father's cousin, Arlena.  She remembered all her memories with her family, and was soon lost in her thoughts.  

"Excuse me."  The voice tore Tariendina from her thoughts and she looked up to see a man looking at her.  The man smiled.

"Are you Tariendina, the famed Silent Princess of Mirkwood?" The man asked, his eyes looking down at her steadily.

"Yes.  And who may you be?" Tariendina answered.

"I am a friend of the Ranger, Strider.  My name is Anaton, and I journey around all of Middle-Earth, knowing both the Far East and the West, though my skills in getting around in the West would never match that of Strider."

Tariendina looked at the man.  He had reddish-brown hair and a nice smile.  Then she noticed his eyes.  One was brown, and one was blue.  She peered curiously at his eyes, awed at the fact they were of two different colors.  This friend of Aragorn (for she knew Strider was Aragorn, just like most of the elves knew) was looking at her steadily, a calmness in his eyes.  She was intrigued by the man's tall and thin, though sturdy, form, and his kind face and smile.  She gazed at him speechlessly, not knowing what to say.  

Anaton noticed her silence and smiled, asking," Lady, will you dance?"

Tariendina was taken back, for she had been rarely asked to dance.  She smiled a little and replied, "I would be delighted."

Standing up, she observed that Anaton was taller than herself, and looked to have been, indeed, in the Wild for quite some time.  He smiled and took her hand, and they danced silently for a while.  Tariendina couldn't say anything for some time, looking down at the ground.  But she felt Anaton's gaze the whole time.  Finally, she looked up, and asked quietly, "Are you enjoying your time here?" 

"Yes, Aragorn told me that he couldn't make it to Mirkwood and wanted me to take a message.  I arrived about an hour before and went first to Thranduil to give him the message.  Your father asked me if I wanted to stay a while, at least until the celebration was over, and I agreed.  I admit I've been watching you all the time I've been here," Anaton replied, his face turning a bit red.  

"And what did you see?" Tariendina asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  But Anaton heard her question, and smiled.

"I saw a lady far fairer than moon on a cloudless night, an elf maiden more beautiful than the stars, a she-elf who seemed happy on the outside, but yet appears to be sad inside her soul.  I saw a princess as quiet as it is told in her name, and now, I can add, as sweet as the nightingale's song."

Tariendina blushed as the elves' song ended.  The ball was over, and it was time for her to go back to her room and prepare for the cleanup the next day.  She stepped away and she looked up into Anaton's eyes, one blue, one brown, but both looking at her.  Then she turned around and began to walk away.

"Princess, I would like to see you again," Anaton said.  Tariendina turned around and looked at him again.

"And I you, friend of Aragorn.  Perhaps we will tomorrow," Tariendina whispered, knowing Anaton would be able to hear her.  

Anaton nodded, and said, " Namaarië farewell."

"Namaarië," Tariendina replied, and then walked away slowly.  

Tariendina got to her room and sat down at her desk again, her diary in front of her.  She wrote down the party's events in her diary, blew out her candle, and stood next to her window, watching the stars, the moonlight flooding her room.  

"…An elf maiden more beautiful than the stars…" Tariendina whispered, repeating the enchanting words that Anaton had said to her just an hour before.  "How could anyone, especially me, be more beautiful than the stars?" she thought. "Oh, how I wish I could think of any lines just as lovely as those that Anaton uttered to me tonight, for I have never been that good at words."

Those were the thoughts she fell asleep with that night.

*^*^*^*^*^

Tariendina woke that day with feelings of sadness, yet calm, deep in her soul.  She walked outside to the Forest River and saw Legolas and his dancing partner from the night before walking together, and felt tears come to eyes that then flowed slowly down her cheeks.  How sorrowful it was to feel so lonely, for she knew that Legolas and Laphaela would never be around to be with her forever.  She recognized the aloneness that she was already beginning to feel watching Legolas with a companion and knowing also she could never expect Laphaela to be with her forever.  Because of this her eyes were pouring tears that she didn't bother to hide.  Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Anaton gazing at her.  

"Why, fair maiden, do these tears fall from those beautiful eyes?  Who has pained you, for he or she who ever harms thee will feel the vengeance of my sword?" he said, hands gently brushing away the tears.

"Nothing, Anaton, except I begin to feel a pang of loneliness striking my heart," she replied.

"Then I will stay by your side to rid you of all your loneliness.  As long as I live, you will never be short of a companion as long as you wish me by your side."

"Anaton, your words are so beautiful, and should be bestowed on some other worth far more than I."

"My words mean nothing, for words can never describe enough the essence of you beauty both inside and out, nor these feelings I have for you.  Tell me, oh princess, if you feel the same, for my heart shall wither if I do not receive answer from you soon."

"Anaton, friend of Aragorn, ranger of the wild, my feelings for you are pure.  To have you by my side is a blessing, to have you feel this way about me is the most I can ever ask of Valar, for the knowledge of your feelings can fill my mind more than the knowledge of all the histories of the world."

"Your words humble me, for never has anyone spoken of me in this way.  You bring me great joy."

"And you I."  

Tariendina gazed at him and saw him looking at her back.  Then he put his arms around her, holding her tight as if afraid to let go of her, yet so gentle as if she were made of glass and could break with the slightest pressure.  She leaned against him and felt warmth spread around her.  She heard him sing words to her softly, and the lines stayed in her mind:

_Fairest maiden of all this age_

_If I were a dwarf you would be _

_The gold and mithril_

_That I mine for every day_

_If I were a hobbit you would be_

_My sweetest cake, the finest bread_

_Ever that I treasure_

_If I were an elf you would be_

_The richest wine, the loveliest song_

_I could ever hear or sing_

_But this is all I am_

_And I pray I am worth enough_

_For beside you I am like_

_A pebble beside a diamond_

The song echoed in Tariendina's mind.  She felt enchanted by such sweet words and such beautiful notes.  Never in her life had she ever felt this way.  

"I have to leave you now, Anaton, for my duties in the kitchen are needed.  Namaarië, melamin farewell, my love, but I will search for you afterwards," Tariendina whispered.

"And I have to find your father to discuss some matters, so I, too, will need to depart.  I will be waiting for you.  Namaarië," he replied, and then bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  Then he turned and walked away.  Tariendina also strolled away from the banks of the river and soon found herself in the kitchen.

*PLEASE REVIEW!  I know Tariendina sounds like a Mary-Sue so far…but I promise she is NOT


	2. Atta 2 in elvish

Tariendina arrived in the kitchen with her cheeks flushed and laughter in her eyes.  Laphaela looked at her queerly, and then asked, "What has gotten into you?  Never have I seen you this way!  Tell me!  I am your sister, and deserve to know everything!"

Tariendina glanced at her and replied, "I was with Anaton, and he has proclaimed his love for me, as I have done to him.  He is such a wonderful man!  I feel so happy right now, I could burst!"

"But you just met Anaton.  Surely there is no such thing as 'love at first sight', for those kinds of relationships have never worked.  Look at Legolas and Dulcirwen!  Look how that turned out!"

"It's alright.  This is different.  His words tell all.  Have you ever heard the lines he has spoken to me?  They are truly enchanting."

"So you are charmed by this man for his words.  Dulcirwen enchanted Legolas with her voice and 'kindness'.  I have also noticed you produced more speech in the past day than you previously have in a month.  Please, are my siblings all out of their minds?"  Laphaela glared at her while mixing the dough for the bread that was to be given to a hungry traveler.  

"Have you not met him?  He is very kind.  Why don't you meet him today?  I'm sure you will learn to like him," Tariendina exclaimed, hands mixing the ingredients of a pudding.  

"I will, and then I'll decide."

"When has my sister become my mother?" Tariendina asked, laughing.  

The rest of the time went as it normally did and nothing more was said about Anaton.  Soon, noon came and there was food set out for hungry guests.  It was then that Tariendina dragged Laphaela to look for Anaton.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Tariendina and Laphaela found him at a table with a dish of untouched food in front of him.  He had an uneasy look on his face, which faded when he spotted Tariendina dragging an unwilling Laphaela towards him.  He smiled in a welcome manner.

"Vedui' greetings Anaton!  I am glad to find you so soon," Tariendina said.

"I suppose Vedui' means greetings.  I am not as skilled in the elven language as some are, especially Aragorn.  I do hope that I will soon be able to be fluent in the language," Anaton replied, looking at Laphaela's glares in a puzzled manner.

"Well, I will try to teach you.  This, Anaton, is Laphaela, my sister."

"Vedui', Laphaela," Anaton said, "lle quel are you well?"

"I see you do know some elvish, Anaton.  What brings that worried expression on your face?" Laphaela asked.

"Alas, I wish you hadn't seen me in that state.  I assume that King Thranduil will soon be announcing what has befallen Middle-Earth.  Ah, there he is now," Anaton said, just as Thranduil walked into the dining hall.  The crowd of talking people hushed.

"My people, I have foul news.  Mithrandir has come, informing us that the creature Gollum has been found and needs to be entrusted within our care.  Also, there have already been battles started in the South by the forces of Sauron," Thranduil said as bountiful whispers started in the crowd.  He silenced them with a wave of his hand and then started again, "Yes, peoples of Mirkwood, Sauron has returned.  Mithrandir says he will not be mentioning this fact when he reaches Rivendell, as it isn't important in his mind for it may just be distractions, for an even greater army has started to build in Mordor.  He has requested, though, for some of those in Mirkwood to travel to the South to help the small villages that live there.  Who, I ask, will be going and who will be staying to claim responsibility of Gollum, who is currently locked in a room with a sealed window."

The crowd was silent from the horror.  Sauron back!  That was most likely the worst news that could ever be bestowed on Middle-Earth.  Everyone over 3,100 years old remembered, for those under 100 when Sauron attacked could barely remember such a thing, for if they then would have been like a ten –year-old if they had been human.  Those that did remember, though, knew the fear that had run through the minds of every individual of every race, except the goblins and other creatures aligned with Sauron.  It was not a pleasant memory for the survivors, for many an elf remembered the sorrows of watching a friend and a companion collapse in a pool of blood.  Even worse was the knowledge that they had no way to heal those who possessed fatal wounds that would kill them little by little.  Many an elf remembered hearing the moan of those near death, crying to Valar to spare them.  Hearing those cries was like hearing a crying, starving child as he watched others feasting in front of him.

An elderly elf rose.  He was Eonend, an elf that had lived almost 5,000 years.  He was greatly respected by the elves of Mirkwood and any who had resided with them.  He looked young, hair still golden and figure still slim and muscular.  It was his gray eyes, though, that betrayed how long he had really seen the ages pass.  He looked full of sorrow as he started to speak.

"I and more than half of the individuals gathered here know what it is like to stand when Death has crossed their path, and then to survive even when Death has its knife at their throats.  I, myself, know that feeling of terror and sorrow when fate is making that final decision.  Therefore, I am willing to travel to the South to defend those there, and I will go alone if no other will come," he proclaimed.  The years of toil and suffering, of hope and joy, and bravery were seen in his eyes, and all the ages he had lived were mirrored there.

"All who wish to follow Eonend please rise," Thranduil exclaimed, wishing that he could follow Eonend's footsteps, but knowing that he will have to stay to lead his people when the real battle came to Middle-Earth.  He watched as many elves slowly rose, and then he saw a few men rise.  

"Dear Eonend, we will follow you into the lairs of Death itself.  We promise with all our hearts, and may we be slain if we don't hold true to this vow," Anaton said, for he was one of the men that had stood.  He refused to look to his left, knowing that he will think things twice at the look on Tariendina's face.  It was then that Tariendina stood up.

"I will go with the band of elves and men to the South, for my skills as a healer will be needed.  I vow to follow Anaton wherever he goes as long as he will have me, just as he promised me."  

Anaton looked at her, unable to tear away.  Seeing the resolution in her eyes, though, told him all.  He would not be able to stop her from going.  He turned again to face Thranduil and saw his pain-filled expression.

"Tariendina, Silent Princess of Mirkwood, I am your father but no longer your decision-maker.  If you are determined to go with Eonend, Anaton, and the rest, then I have no choice but to give you permission.  I hope, my daughter, that you have chosen correctly.  The company must leave within the hour," Thranduil said. 

The meeting ended and so the fifty or so elves and five men leaving each went a separate place.  Some went to the stables to ready the horses while others went to their rooms to pack weapons or food.  Tariendina went to her room to fine the store of potions and other medicines that she had gathered over the years.  Some were for diseases (for men often visited) and some were for injuries, which haven't been frequent in awhile.  Bottles and jars of concoctions to send anyone of any race to sleep in an instant, so the pain of wounds being treated would lessen.  Then she set her eyes on a small flask that made her shudder.  Made of the leaves and fruit of the Etheiel plant, one drop on a living thing's skin and it would burn a hole through to the other side.  A dapple on a plant and it will wither within seconds.  Silently she prayed she wouldn't have to use it, for only she had the remedy for it.  The remedy was made from the root of the same plant as the poison.  "It is quite strange that one plant can be the cause of both pain and healing," Tariendina muttered to herself just as Laphaela stormed into her room.

"What were you thinking, going off on a journey like this?  Is Anaton really worth dying for?" she screamed, fists clenched and blue eyes blazing.

"Yes, maybe he is.  He loves me, Laphaela, and I can't just let him go!  What if I never see him again?  I could not bear it, for letting him go is the hardest thing I will ever have to do.  And I am not ready yet."

"You are so gullible and stubborn!  You are my only sister and my best friend and companion.  Please don't leave me so soon, for death is a possibility once you reach the South.  I could not bear it if you die, Tariendina, for then the sorrow will surely kill me too," Laphaela pleaded.  

"Even father permits me to go.  Surely you won't go against father, now will you?"

"Father gave you permission, not agreement.  Please, you cannot go.  I need you here, Tariendina."

"Stop being so selfish!  I refuse to sit here and wait while the love of my life goes off to battle!  I will not leave his side, as I promised."

"Look who's being selfish!  Fine then, go off on your little adventure with Anaton, Eonend, and the rest.  I hope you find the trip satisfying."  With that, Laphaela ran outside and left Tariendina with a suffering in her heart.

Tariendina just packed a small pack with the medicine, some food, and a blanket.  Then she trudged outside to find her mare saddled and ready (saddles made it possible for her and the others not have to carry as much on their backs while riding).  The rest of the company had mounted his horse already, so she mounted her mare, Kua (which means dove).  Thranduil nodded to them and raised his hand farewell, just as the remaining populace did the same.  Tariendina spotted Legolas and Arlena easily, but couldn't find Laphaela.  Suddenly Laphaela appeared and threw towards her a small box.  She caught it and watched just as Laphaela disappeared into the crowd.  Tariendina opened tit to find a ring identical to the one she had given Laphaela when Laphaela was still young.  But she knew this was a different ring for she saw Laphaela's still on her finger.  Tariendina sighed and spurred Kua on until she was beside Anaton.  

*^*^*^*^*^*

The company rode along the Forest River, never stopping to rest, eating from their packs when hungry.  Tariendina silently bade farewell to her woodland home, saying softly, "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' My heart shall weep until it sees thee again."  The trees seemed to be whispering back to her and the company, "Namaarië, namaarië." By nightfall they were well out of Mirkwood and traveling along the River Running.  Eonend called a halt and they stopped for the night.  

Tariendina sat alone on the grass, neither really belonging with the men nor finding companionship with the horses.  The men had made a tiny fire in the middle of camp, and the smell of burning wood and the sound of the crackling fire soothed her.  She lied down on her blanket and let herself fall into a dreamlike state.

A snap of a twig brought her awake.  She felt the presence of another, but all was silent then.  She looked at the fire; perhaps the fire made the cracking sound.  The fire, however, was now just glowing embers and nothing more.  There was another snap.  Tariendina screamed, but cut it off as soon as she could.  The whole company woke and pointed their arrows at the bushes behind Tariendina.  

Suddenly an elf dressed in the garb of Lothlórien stepped into the clearing, and Anaton loosed his arrow.  The elf gave a cry as Anaton gasped.  Running up to him he kneeled down and pulled the arrow out.  The elf was unconscious.  Anaton picked him up and brought him to his blanket and set him down.  The rest of the elves and men followed and sat on their own blankets.  Tariendina rushed to the wounded elf's side and started pulling out bags here and there out of her cloak.  Mixing them up and adding liquid from a flask, she applied the concoction to the wound on his chest.  Anaton stayed by with strips of cloth ready.  After Tariendina applied the medicine he bound the wound up. 

"If I weren't so quick to react he'd be well now," Anaton said quietly.  Tariendina just put her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  They sat there for the rest of the night watching their patient.


End file.
